Finding Out About the Past
by Trella Marie
Summary: Final Sequel to Fairy Tale. You don't have to read Fairy Tale or The Princess and the Ogre first, but it is suggested. DxC. R&R please!


**A/N: So, I decided to go ahead and write this. This is the second and final sequel to the story "Fairy Tale". After this, it's over. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my stories, and I hope you enjoy this! Also, credit to PandaNinjaRobot for coming up with the description for Courtney and Duncan's third kid! R&R please!**

"What in the world are you watching?" Tyson asked, disgust in his voice as he looked at the show on the big flat-screen before him. His younger sister, Rosaline, turned her head sharply to her brother, glaring at him with her dazzling ice-blue eyes. "Well?" he asked again, looking back at her with his onyx eyes.

"It's called 'Celebrity Criminals'. It's just talking about celebrities who got arrested," Rosaline explained as she turned her head away from him, her wavy brown ponytail swinging with it.

"Is there any celebrity who hasn't been arrested?" Tyson scoffed, plopping down onto the sofa next to his sister.

"This goes more in depth. Like it talks about their case and conviction. And the next episode is about Chris McLean, that reality show host who got arrested for putting minors on his show in danger," the mocha haired teenager explained.

"Wait, isn't that case like twelve years old?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, but it's one of the most famous celebrity arrests!" Rosaline exclaimed so loud, that it caught the attention of her mother, who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Courtney snapped from inside the kitchen.

"Nothing!" the two said in unison, not wanting to deal their mother yelling at them again. They watched the show, Rosaline intrigued, but Tyson unimpressed. Before long, they heard the door leading to the garage open and close, and all three turned to Duncan entering the living room. He was dressed in a dark green button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top few buttons undone, along with a dark pair of jeans and black converse. The punk shook up his shaggy black hair that one would assume had been flattened down by his motorcycle. He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, and then looked at his family.

"Where's Conan?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence.

"Upstairs playing one of his computer games, as always," Rosaline replied, still consumed in her show. Duncan sat down on the couch next to his son. Tyson smirked a little, grabbed the television remote out of his sister's lap, and muted the show.

"Hey!" his sister exclaimed, though Tyson merely brushed her off.

"So dad, on a scale of one to ten, how much trouble would I be in if I got a mohawk?" the seventeen-year-old asked.

"Twelve," Courtney said sternly, appearing behind the two black-haired men. Tyson pouted a little, while his father laughed. Rosaline half laughed, still glaring at her brother, before snatching the remote away from him. Courtney returned back to the kitchen, and leaving the other three to watch the show before them, even though Rosaline was the only one actually interested.

"_McLean's case was handled by the Toronto Police Department, since Toronto was the location of McLean's primary home,_" the show explained. "_The case was lead by the departments new police chief, Darren Jones_." A picture of Darren flashed up onto the screen, as the two teenager's eyes widened, their jaws dropping open. Neither even cared when they heard the plate their mother was holding drop to the floor and shatter loudly. Duncan froze, unsure of what to do. They had never told their children about their lives before moving to Boston, they even said that neither of them had any siblings, and both had lost their parents. Tyson scrambled for the remote before pressing pause, freezing the frame on Darren's face. They all stared at the man on the screen, before Rosaline stood up, crossing her arms.

"Explain. _Now_!" she demanded, looking just like an angry, blue-eyed Courtney. Her brother soon stood and joined his sister, looking intensely at their parents.

"W-we have nothing to explain!" Courtney managed to get out, walking into the living room before taking the same pose as her daughter.

"Are you kidding?" Tyson began. He gestured to the television, which was still paused on Darren. "There's a man on T.V. that looks exactly like dad, but with out the piercings!"

"He even has the same last name as us!" Rosaline snapped, her eyes narrowing into a threatening glare that just seemed _too_ familiar to Duncan.

"We're the parents! You don't get to tell us what to do!" Duncan finally spoke up, standing up next to his wife.

"We know something's going on. Just tell us!" Rosaline demanded once more.

"No! I told you we have nothing to say. Now both of you, just… go up to your rooms!" Courtney yelled. Rosaline looked at her parents a moment, before shaking her head a little and doing as she was told. Tyson was bit taken back that his sister actually went upstairs in this situation, before deciding to follow her, figuring she _must_ have been up to something. He went up to the top of the stairs, then saw his sister enter their younger brothers room. _I knew it! She is up to something! Yes!_ Tyson entered Conan's room behind Rosaline.

"Hey! Who said you guys could come in here?" Conan exclaimed. Conan was pale, like his father, with his mother's onyx eyes. The weird thing was that he had blonde hair, and never quite got an explanation why. "And what was going on down there?"

"Shut it, troll!" Rosaline instructed. "Now, use your computer geeky skills and find out as much as you can on someone named Darren Jones."

"Are you that stupid that you can't figure out how to use Google?" Conan joked. The glare his sister gave him sent chills up his spine, and he was quiet as he pulled up the web page. "Let's see…" the blonde boy said as he began to search through the article summaries.

"There! Click on that!" Rosaline instructed, pointing to an article about a Darren Jones becoming police chief in Toronto. Conan did as his sister instructed, and the article opened up.

"Whoa! That guy looks just like Dad!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"We already established that, keep up with the pace!" Tyson snapped as the three continued reading the article. "Look, it says here that he took the job from his retiring father." A picture appeared to the side depicting the man. "He looks like Dad too."

"This is too freaky," Rosaline stated. "Go look for more!" Conan once again obeyed and went back to his search.

"Here's a wedding announcement," the blonde twelve-year-old stated as he clicked on it. The picture depicted him and a woman with dark skin and black hair pulled into pigtails.

"Who cares!" Tyson said. Conan rolled his eyes before returning to the search.

"Wait, here's another wedding announcement from three years before that," Conan stated. He clicked on it, and the picture came up, only in this one it had a picture of Darren and another woman….

"That's Mom!" Rosaline exclaimed.

"The description says he was engaged to marry law-school-bound Courtney Masters, the youngest daughter of the Toronto District Attorney Jonathon Masters!" Conan stated.

"Is Masters even Mom's maiden name?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. She's never said what her maiden name was," Rosaline stated. The three sat in silence. "Try searching Courtney Masters." Conan did so, but all that came up was the same wedding announcement.

"Try searching that Jonathon Masters guy," Tyson suggested. Conan obeyed once more.

A lot more came up with this guy.

They found an article about a case he had done twenty-three years ago, convicting the get-away driver in a convenience store robbery. The culprit's name was….

"Duncan Jones!" the three exclaimed.

"Dad went to prison?" Rosaline said, in complete shock. There was a picture of Duncan from the time of his arrest, piercings, mohawk and all.

"Wait, Dad used to have a mohawk, but I can't get one?" Tyson complained. His sister elbowed his arm.

"Wait, there's a paragraph about him," Conan stated, interrupting the fight about to start between his older siblings. They both snapped their heads to the screen. "It say: 'Nineteen-year-old Duncan Jones, eldest son of police chief Mark Jones, was recently convicted to five years in prison for his part in the recent robbery of a local convenience store. Police Chief Jones had nothing to say on the topic. It is reported however that the convicted's twin brother Darren Jones is currently top of his class at the police academy.'"

"Twin brother?" The two eldest children exclaimed.

"Look, there's even a family picture of the Jones family," Conan stated. They looked at the picture, which depicted the former police chief, a blonde woman about the same age, their father and his twin, and two other younger boys, both blonde with blue eyes.

The three stood in silence, processing the information they had just discovered. What were they to think? They just found out that their father had been to prison, and that their mother was supposed to have married the twin brother of their dad's that they didn't even know existed. Tyson suddenly walked out of the room, both his siblings following him. The three walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where their parents were talking.

"One last chance," Tyson said grimly. "_Explain_."

"We have nothing to explain to you!" Courtney snapped once more.

"Oh really?" Rosaline began. "So Dad, you weren't in prison for being the get away driver in a robbery? And it wasn't Mom's father who led the case against you? And Mom, you weren't supposed to marry that Darren guy, who is actually Dad's twin brother?!" Both of the parents were silent, before Courtney sighed.

"It's true," Courtney started.

"Princess, you don't have to," Duncan stated.

"No Duncan, it's time," Courtney replied. The mocha haired woman began to tell the story of how she and the punk had met, fallen in love, and ran away together the night before she was to marry Darren. Then she explained how they hadn't even spoken to any of their family since, and had no intentions to. When she finished explained, the three children stood there, analyzing all of the information they had just received.

"The Princess and the Ogre…" Conan muttered. Everyone looked at him with confusion for a moment, before he spoke again, louder. "The Princess and the Ogre. That dumb fairy tale you guys would always tell us when we were little. Dunstan and Corinne? All this time it was about you guys!"

"Heck, you guys even call each other 'Princess' and 'Ogre' all the time! How did we not see this?" Rosaline exclaimed.

"You have to understand, your mother and I left a lot of damage when we ran away. If we ever went back it would probably start a war!" Duncan explained.

"You still lied to us our entire lives!" Tyson shouted.

"We were planning to tell you someday, when you were older and would understand better," Courtney stated sympathetically.

Tyson shook his head, before storming out of the house.

"Tyson!" Courtney yelled, taking a step to chase after him, before Duncan grabbed her arm.

"Let him be. If he's anything like me all he wants is to be alone right now," the punk man said.

"If he's anything like he he'll probably get arrested," Rosaline snapped.

"Rosaline!" Courtney exclaimed. Rosaline clenched her teeth tightly before going upstairs, desperately trying to hold back tears. Conan stood there, head hanging, silent. Courtney went over and wrapped her tan arms around her son. He didn't move.

By the time dinner was ready a few hours later, Tyson still wasn't home. Rosaline was locked in her room refusing to come out, and Conan still hadn't said a single word. No one ate their dinner, leaving the food to go cold. After putting Conan to bed, apologizing once more to their silent son, Duncan and Courtney went to bed themselves. As soon as Rosaline was sure they were asleep, she snuck out of her room, ran towards the mail-box. She placed an envelope in there, put the flag up, and then slipped back into the house and went to bed.

An hour or so later, Tyson finally returned home. As he passed the mailbox, he noticed the flag up, and reached inside. He took out the envelope his sister had placed there, and opened it up. Inside was a letter that read;

"_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_ I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are. My name is Rosaline Jones, and I'm the daughter and second child of Duncan Jones and Courtney Masters. For years, I knew nothing of my parents' life before they moved to Boston, not of you, or any of their family. I didn't even know that my father had been to prison._

_ Anyways, I was hoping if it was at all possible that you could come here to Boston. Our address is on the envelope. I feel things will only be fixed if you and my parents met and talked about things. My phone number is posted below. Please contact me when you receive this._"

Tyson stared at the letter for a while, reading it and rereading it. Finally, he took the letter and envelope, tore it up, and stuffed the remains in his pockets. He walked inside, up the stairs, and past his room to his parents' room. He opened the door a little, and let out a quiet sigh.

"I forgive you."


End file.
